


Pride

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: one-shot [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20s Severus Snape, 20s Tom Riddle, Abusive Family Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Depression, F/M, Implied First Kiss, Implied Slash, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, drunkaholic, teen Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when life gives you drunks... you hit bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiddleSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleSnape/gifts), [DaughterOfHV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfHV/gifts).



> Unlike what most people believe, this wasn't a random one-shot idea that came to mind. This is what is happening right now at my house, at my parent's house. My Harry and my Severus are worried shitless about me and i can't even say hi. i feel like shit about it and at same time just the idea of saying hi makes me even worse. it's odd to explain...

Hating every day of your life is a normal feeling when your father is a drunkaholic. Turning into a closed off version of yourself and letting everything you would dear to yourself slip away it’s normal when all you can feel is anguish because your father managed yet again to persuade you to take him out to drink. Spending your everyday looking for a job and writing was also a normal thing to happen.

At least that was what he’d heard.

That was all that he had heard before.

People wondering why he hated alcohol with a passion. It made Men who were more powerful than god itself… turn into the most hated people in the world.

The problem was… as much as he wanted. He couldn’t hate his father. He wanted to hate him, but he couldn’t. He still cared for him very dearie. He hated himself for that. His father drunk arrived home a mere shadow from what he used to be, argued with his mother, and then could barely walk to his own bedroom… did he mention that his parents had stopped sleeping together completely?

It was like living in the same house with two different people. Sometimes his parents wouldn’t even see each other for a whole week.

People wanted to understand him. They really did. But they couldn’t. And as much as he wanted to stay with his best friend and lover, his sweet innocent lover who he loved very much… he couldn’t.

He looked at yet another message from his friend. People were worried about him. They didn’t like when he disappeared like this. When he closed off into himself like this. He used to do this before… before he met his young lover all the time and no one noticed. Now people did. Now he had at least two people who cared for him very much.

Mother had finally hit the bottom. Then again watching his father not even be able to leave his car to enter the house after an afternoon of drinking helped. The damned man couldn’t even walk from the front door, he fell asleep on the atrium… on the goddamned atrium.

Father was going to the doctor. It was about time. He couldn’t handle more of this. Yes, he showed a mask of indifference most of the time, as if nothing ever bothered him. But truthfully… he couldn’t handle more of this. He had hit his own bottom.

He knew he had problems. Lots of them. For starters most children had lost of memories of their own childhood… he only had memories of his teenagers. That spoke millions of how bad his past must have been. When someone started to reprimand him he reacted as if someone was hitting him. Not to speak of the need to have someone always tell him that he did something right…

Yes, he had issues. Lots of them. And no he wasn’t ready to speak on them.

But he loved his lover. He had been so happy, he had visited him and kissed him for the first time. To be truthful with himself… he hadn’t been so happy in a really long time when he arrived his parents’ house. That is… until his father hit bottom.

This wasn’t his house, not anymore. How could a house that kills you be your home?

No, it wasn’t his house. It was just some place he crashed at.

He looked yet again to the message.

 _/I don't like when you cut yourself away like this… no info from that far away… you know you can talk to me… though… it's your decision._ \

He sighed. He didn’t know what to say. He wanted to scream, to cry, to do something… but his pride stopped him. And it hurt… sooo much.

He knew he was doomed. His father was going down, had hit the bottom… and he had taken Him with him.

He picked his phone and dialled his friend’s phone.

“Marvolo.” Severus said as soon as he answered the call.

Tom closed his eyes to hold back the tears, no he was better than that. He was no fool to cry his heart out. He wouldn’t give his father that satisfaction.

“How’s Harry?” he said at least when he finally managed to control his voice.

The sigh on the other side on the phone though made his treacherous body start to cry…

“You don't need to lock yourself off.”

With that he felt his body falling down to the floor and hugged his legs as he cried on the phone. He hated himself for his weakness… but Severus didn’t think any less of him for it. It still hurt to speak and most likely always would’ve. The problem was… how would he face his lover, if the teen would still want him, when he did speak with him again?

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike what most people believe, this wasn't a random one-shot idea that came to mind. This is what is happening right now at my house, at my parent's house. My Harry and my Severus are worried shitless about me and i can't even say hi. i feel like shit about it and at same time just the idea of saying hi makes me even worse. it's odd to explain...


End file.
